A Pirates Life for Me
by StUpIdLoVeLeTtEr
Summary: Isabella Cullen lost everything at a young age-or so she thought-her father was forced away by her mother who soon left her alone. Captain Alistair Baur is one of the most feared pirates in the Caribbean, he has been alongside Isabella for 3 yrs and is very attracted to her like every other man. When only a year of marriage is upon them, something tragic happens that shakes all.
1. Chapter 1

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char and in flame and ignite.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

**Yo, ho**

* * *

Blimey!

Never, in my entire life had I pictured myself falling in love. Me! Captain Alistair John Baur, in love what a thought.

She came out of nowhere she did, like a ghost in the night I never saw her coming.

But who am I to attest to such a thing? A pirate in love, why it's a gesture unheard of. Any of my men would laugh if they knew I held such feelings over my first mate.

They all believe we have an affair going on between us, in a way we do but they don't need to know that. Jemmerson is the only one who truly knows about us. He's a right bucko for keeping it to hisself though, I'll give him that.

She is like no other, she has a secret that only I know, she is beautiful oh so beautiful. The most alluring woman I have ever seen in my life.

Aye, she puts all women to shame.

She knows her stuff that woman, she could steer this ship blindfolded if she wanted to. She can do any job you throw her way and do it better than any man on my crew.

I've never seen anything like her, pillage and plunder like it was a daily chore, yield a sword as if it were merely a toy, and move about the ship as if she had grown up on one. I'd sympathize with any bilge rat that happened to cross paths with Isabella Cullen. She's lethal, a vixen, and a helluva tease that woman.

She knows what she does to me and yet she keeps on with it, she loves to see me squirm. Well two can play that game, I know her weaknesses as well as she knows mine. I may not have laid with her quite yet, but I have explored that gorgeous body of hers and might I say what a sight she is. I know everything about her, and her me.

"Captain?"

Speaking of Isabella.

"Enter." I rasped and watched as the goddess entered my quarters.

"Are you alright Alistair?" she asked sweetly as she walked over and sat on my desk. What a way she has.

"Aye."

I couldn't help but let my eyes roam that body of hers, the woman never wore a dress, no. She wore skin tight trousers that hugged her legs perfectly, a white chemise that flowed sinfully off her shoulders and around her slender arms, and to top it off she wore a vest-like corset that made her breasts peak out of the top of her clothing. As if any man could resist looking at her when she dressed like this.

"My eyes are up here Captain."

I looked up to see her blood red lips curled in a smirk, damn does anything get passed the woman?

"I know this Miss Cullen. What can I do for you my dear?" I asked politely, a smirk of my own forming on my face as I scooted towards her in my chair.

"I came to see if you were alright. You haven't come out all morning, I was beginning to worry about you is all."

"Is that so?" I asked as my hands rested on her hips, her sinfully delicious hips.

"Aye." She whispered breathlessly.

"Well then I guess me spending all morning in here finally paid off, because here you are."

She raised one of her perfectly sculpted brows at me, wondering what I was speaking of.

"It would have been a little suspicious if I had beckoned you when we are already set to port."

Understanding set in along with her sinister smile, it was a smile I was all too familiar with. She then proceeded to wrap her legs around my waist, her heeled boots digging into my back slightly, but I never flinched because it was a feeling I was used to and welcomed graciously.

"Well Captain I do agree with you, so what exactly is it you were waiting for?"

"For you to get the message that I needed some alone time."

"Granted." She whispered in my ear before pulling it with her teeth, making me growl.

"Who said I was asking? I am a pirate after all my dear, I take what I want."

I said in a gruff tone of voice as I stood up with her in my arms, kissing down her neck and hearing her moans of pleasure, as I walked us to my bed.

"Oh Alistair."

Her fingers tangled themselves in my shoulder length hair as I laid her down gently, covering her body with my own as I did so.

"You are so beautiful."

I praised as I looked down on her heaving chest, her eyes were sparkling with lust and want, and her hair was splayed about my pillow as it had been many a time. She is pure perfection.

"Stop talking and kiss me you fool."

She never had to tell me twice before my lips were crashed into hers in a passionate kiss that usually led to some very heavy petting that we both quite enjoyed.

The woman came into my world like a ship into Davy Johns' Locker, and I was never more thankful for a savior such as Isabella Cullen.

I'll make her mine in every way possible, code be damned.

**Yo, ho**

* * *

**This is not going to be a 20 chapter story, I had a thought the other day that really made me just want to write this, I don't want it to be long so it will be kind of short. I will start it off with showing these two how they started out in the beginning, give a little background, and then I will bring it into the 21st century and end it in the sweetest possible way. Yes this is a pirate/vampire story and I will be bringing in some character's from Pirates of the Caribbean. Jack, Gibbs, Barbosa, the kraken, and there will be mention of Davy John's but he will not be in it directly. I really hope you all like this story because I am really excited to share it with you! please give some feed back!**


	2. Chapter 2

I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address,  
In a torn-up town, no postcode envy

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood,  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

* * *

"Captain?"

"Where is the nearest port Jemmerson?" I asked as I kept one hand on the wheel as we sailed towards the closest land we could find to stock up on supplies.

"Tortuga sir, not the best place to stock up on supplies but it will have to do."

"Of course, where's me first mate?" I hadn't seen the little vixen all morning and it was beginning to worry me.

"Last I saw sir she was down below."

Really now? She always told me she hated going below deck because it frightened her to be in dark places. That's why I always kept her in my quarters at night after all the men go below to sleep for the night, because I know she needs a little light shining through the glass in my quarters to feel safe.

"Alright, ye take over for now Jemmerson, I'd like to check on her."

"Aye Cap'n."

He relieved me and I was able to step down onto the main deck where the men were hard at work.

"Heave to ye scallywags!" I yelled before heading below.

"Bella?" I called when I realized she wasn't anywhere in sight, why would she be down here? She hates the dark.

"Over here!" I heard her silk smooth voice call in her thick British accent. I looked over to find her at the starboard of the ship.

"What are ye doing down here? Ye hate it below deck." I asked perplexed as I walked closer to her.

She was sitting on one of the crates just looking at the wood of the boat. She looked stunning today, her beautiful blonde curls were pulled up onto the top of her head, she was in her black skin tight trousers, knee high heeled boots that made her calves look amazing, she had replaced her white chemise for a blood red one that practically matched mine, and of course she was wearing another corset vest, except this one was white with red trimming.

Why must she be so enticing? I swear she is going to make the men lose concentration if she keeps dressing like this.

"It was too loud up deck and I just needed some time to myself to think." She whispered as I got close enough to see she was holding a piece of paper in her hands.

Then it hit me. Today was her Father's birthday, it was always a hard time for her and every year I would comfort her in my quarters and just try to keep her mind off it.

"I'm sorry, it slipped me mind what today was. What a bilge rat I am."

"Don't start you scallywag. I'm a big girl after all, I shouldn't need to run crying to my captain every year. I need to learn to handle it on my own."

"Ye shouldn't have to Isabella. Ye aren't on your own anymore, ye have me." I whispered into her ear as I put my arms around her waist.

"Do I? Do I really Alistair? Because as I recall the only time you show me any kind of affection is when no one else is around. I mean look at where we are, do you see anyone else? Because I sure don't. You only touch me when no one else is looking, why is that? You tell me you love me, show it!"

I was shocked still as she stood up, looking me in the face with anger in her eyes and voice. I never knew she felt this way and if I had known I would have done this a lot sooner.

"Ye want me to show it? To prove me love to ye?" I asked seriously while walking toward her, she looked slightly taken aback by my suddenly serious tone of voice and the look on my face.

"That's all I have ever wanted Alistair, I am sick and tired of being hidden from everyone. We have never been together but we have done many things behind closed doors for the last three years I have been on this ship and you tell me every day that you are in love with me. But you make me feel like you really don't every time we are around your crew. What is it Alistair? What is it that you want from me?!"

She practically yelled at me, letting tears stream down her cheeks for the first time in a very long time. She hated to let anyone see her cry, especially me.

"Isabella, if ye would stop yelling at me then I would show ye." I whispered calmly, removing my hat from my head and setting it on the crate she had been sitting on.

My jacket had long since been removed due to the blistering heat so I was left in my dark trousers, boots, my sword and pistol strapped to my waist, and my red chemise and black vest. I took the small box from my pocket and looked her directly in the eye, her bright blue eyes glistened with tears and curiosity.

"I was waiting to do this when we reached port, but since you are so damn stubborn I guess now is as good a time as any."

She raised a sculptured brow as I came closer and knelt on one knee, something I never pictured myself doing as I never believed in it until I found this beautiful creature.

"Alistair?" she asked brokenly as she watched me with wide tear filled eyes.

"Well, love I have never been one for the mushy stuff. But I do know how I feel about ye. And it is about damn time that I let ye know, ever since the moment I laid me eyes on ye I have been stuck on feelings. I never knew what this thing called love was until I looked at you for the first time. I have never wanted something as much as I want this, as much as I need this. Will ye, for the lack of a better word choice, be mine?" I asked, unsure if that was enough for her to know that I truly loved her.

She smiled widely as I showed her the simple ring that I held in my right hand, she was a simple woman so I figured a simple ring would do just the trick.

"Oh Alistair. Yes, yes my love."

I smiled at her before slipping the ring onto her ring finger, hoping that every man on my crew saw it as soon as we stepped aboard deck.

"I love ye beautiful." I whispered as I stood up, pulling her into my arms and spinning her around.

"As I love you."

Her grammar was way better than mine, but that's what happens when you grow up on a pirate ship, but she is trying to help me with that. That's the proper Brit in her.

I wasted no time in attaching my lips to hers in a passionate but fierce kiss, loving the feel of her body pressed soundly against mine. Her fingers made their way into my blonde locks as they always did, and I loved the feel.

"I love you." I murmured against her skin as I kissed down her neck as she moaned and pushed her hips into me.

I growled before picking her up in my arms and pushing her into the walls of the ship and kissed her fiercely. She whimpered against my lips while pulling on my hair harshly, making me grind into her harder.

"Oi!"

"Look ahead there!"

"What be that?!"

"Cap'n?!"

"Jemmerson!"

"What's this be?!"

Our trance was quickly broken through by the shouts of the crew from above. I groaned loudly while sticking my face into the wood by Isabella's neck. She chuckled cutely while smoothing my hair out.

"We can finish this later." She whispered while pushing me off her. I smiled at her charmingly before pecking her softly on the lips.

"Promise?" I asked as she placed my hat back on my head. She gave me her best seductive smile, the one that made me go insane….

She put her hand on my chest and leaned into me with a seductive sparkle in her eye.

"Promise." She kissed my chin before grabbing my hand and running with me until we reached the main deck where all the men were watching over the left side of the ship looking at something in the distance.

"Oi! What's going on here?!" I yelled while looking at my men in bewilderment as Bella walked closer as well to see what they were all looking at.

"Cap'n! There is someone out there! It's a dingy!" one of them yelled while pointing to it.

I walked closer, they all moved aside except for Bella and Jemmerson, as Bella handed me the telescope. I looked through it to find that in the dingy was none other than Jack Sparrow and his first mate Master Gibbs.

"Looks like we have company me 'earties. Lower the anchor and throw em a line it looks as if Captain Sparrow and his first mate will be joining us."

I spoke loud and clear so there would be no mistaking my words. The men got clear to work, not needing further order. Bella leaned against the main frame, looking upset….oh boy.

"Can't we just leave him in the middle of the ocean?" she muttered as I walked closer to her.

"Isabella." I warned while handing her back the telescope, she just rolled her eyes and turned away.

One thing I hated the most was when she turned away from me, even if I had given her an order to do something aboard the ship, I never liked for her to turn from me I hated it. It felt like she was leaving me, walking away and I didn't like that feeling.

"Bella." I whispered, hoping she would turn back around to look at me.

"Sorry captain I never meant any harm. Just not too fond of the man is all."

Dammit.

"Bella, I know that. All I'm doing is helping an old friend. We will drop him off when we make port, I promise you." I whispered almost pleadingly, hoping she would not be mad at me too much longer.

"Of course captain, I understand." She whispered while turning her head so I could see the smirk on her face.

The little vixen, I looked around to make sure everyone was too busy to be paying much attention. I walked up behind her and stood with barely any room between us as her back was still to me.

"You really do enjoy that don't you my love?" I asked seductively in her ear, touching her arm softly.

"Why captain, whatever do you mean?"

She looked at me, a glimmer in her eye as she watched my every move loving the thrill that was coursing through us both at our actions being so open in front of the crew.

"Ahoy mates! Welcome aboard!"

I growled, closing my eyes tightly as to regain my composure. I hate it when we are interrupted, this is why I keep to the quiet and privateness of my quarters. I opened my eyes to see Isabella standing face to face with me, smirking. I gave her a look that said 'Now do you get it?' she only giggled.

I shook my head as I turned around to face Sparrow and his company, deciding that I should welcome them onto the ship instead of exchanging sexual innuendos with my lover.

"Jack Sparrow! To what do I owe the pleasure of finding you on my ship mate?" I asked with a smirk as I walked toward my old friend, if you could call him that.

"Ah, Alistair long time no see mate. How ye been?"

"What are ye doing here in the middle of the ocean Jack?" I asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Well you see it was mutiny! That bloody Hector and his scurvy dogs decided to take my ship and leave me deserted on an island. Well I soon escaped and found Master Gibbs as they had let him off at a port somewhere in Port Royal, nasty place I tell ye. Too many red coats that is. Anyway we set sail on a small, boat-"

"Dingy!" Gibbs sneered at his captain. Jack made a face before continuing.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Gibbs. Set sail on a dingy in hopes of coming across a ship to help me get mine back. And you me friend are just the one to help considering you are more feared than Barbossa hisself."

I looked at him for a long moment, he looked different somehow. I mean he was the same Jack but for some reason he looked jumpier for some reason. Nervous almost.

"So, let me get this straight Sparrow." Here she comes, I couldn't help but to smile as Bella walked closer.

You could hear the annoyance in her voice and I'm sure it was written on her face as well. Jack got a look of pure lust on his face as he looked at my fiancée, this didn't set well with me and I nearly put him in his place. But of course Bella noticed and continued talking.

"You are wanting us to risk our lives just so you can get your ship back? Correct me if I am wrong."

She wasn't happy, and I didn't need to look at her to know she was scowling and her nostrils flaring. I knew her well enough to know that she was even turning a little red at the thought.

"Bad luck to have a woman aboard, sir." Master Gibbs whispered as he eyed Isabella warily.

"Well I guess that statement is very untrue Master Gibbs. Considering Isabella has been sailing with us for three years now and she is the best pirate I have ever seen."

Gibbs' eyes widened as he looked from me to Isabella. Yes, we have gotten that reaction before so it isn't much of a surprise to me.

"Jemmerson."

"Aye Cap'n."

"Make sure Master Gibbs and Mr. Sparrow get settled and then bring them up so we can talk."

"Aye Cap'n. This way." And he led them down below to where the men slept so they could rest for a little, I'm sure spending hours upon a dingy wasn't the best time of their life.

"All hands on deck! Back on course to port!" I yelled as to get them into gear.

As they all ran around to their stations I walked with Bella at my side until we reached the starboard of the ship and up the few steps to the wheel.

"You were saying captain?"

I heard her whisper as I grabbed hold of the wheel, watching the men as they worked quickly to get the rest of the sails down and the anchors up. I could feel her body against mine as she pressed herself into my back.

I couldn't stop the groan that slipped from my lips as I felt her hands on my hips, making their trip south as she laid a kiss on my neck.

"Isabella, if you keep this up I will not be responsible for my actions."

"Mmm, and what might those actions be captain?"

I love it when she calls me captain.

"Actions that consist of me taking you right here and now with everyone to see. And I do not want anyone else seeing what is mine. So I suggest you stop teasing me right this second."

I looked over my shoulder to see her sexy little smirk as she casually placed a kiss on my lips before coming to stand beside me rather than behind me.

"That's all I wanted to hear." She whispered just as Jemmerson came back with Jack and Gibbs.

Bella took the wheel from me as I stood to greet them once again.

"So, have you thought about my request mate?" Jack asked while eyeing me strangely.

"I'm not sure Jack, Barbossa is a helluva man and his crew-"

"Is undead." Bella snapped angrily, reminding the other three men of her presence.

"Thank you Isabella. Undead, it is too dangerous for me to even consider it Jack. But I can take you aboard with us, I'm sure there will be a ship in Tortuga that you can commandeer."

That was my final word of the matter as I walked over to take the wheel back from Bella, nodding my head for her to go and help Jemmerson with one of the sails. She nodded and went along with him down to the main deck.

"Have you really had a woman aboard for three years mate?" Jack asked as we both watched Isabella pull the ropes with Jemmerson before tying it off. She is a natural.

"Of course I have, I needed a first mate. She needed an escape, and she was very persuasive."

"Hot sword fight?"

I looked at him to see he was smiling suggestively at me, knowing that we did have such a thing, and it was hot.

"Hell yes."

He smiled triumphantly, but it quickly faded when the ship rocked violently. Throwing everyone a few steps or even to deck.

"What in creation was that?!" Gibbs asked as we all looked over the side of the boat perplexed.

I looked to Bella to see she had a terrified look on her face as she looked over the side of the ship, she took about five steps back before yelling.

"Get away from the side!"

Right as she yelled this tentacles of a beast I never wanted to see shot out of the water. My worst fear came to life as the love of my life was grabbed by the kraken.

"Isabella!" I yelled as it grabbed her around the waist and swung her around in the air.

Hearing her blood curdling screams tore through my heart as I watched almost helplessly as she was slung through the air. I didn't know what to do, I looked around frantically before I took my sword in my hand and jumped to the main deck.

"ALISTAIR!" she screamed as she was high in the air, flung from left to right as more of the beasts tentacles shot up to the surface.

I grasped my sword in both hands before slicing it into the tentacle that had my lover, my blade sliced straight through it and it fell limply into the water as the rest of it released my girl as it fell back into the water.

Bella screamed as she fell, I dropped my sword and held my arms out to catch her. I moved to my left just in time for her to fall right into my arms, the force of her fall took us both down onto the deck with me breaking her fall of course.

I could hear her sobs as she buried her head into my neck and grasped fistfuls of my shirt in her small hands.

"Shh, you're alright, I got you Bella. It won't hurt you."

"Sir! Are you both alright?" I heard Jemmerson as I stood with Bella in my arms.

I looked at him gravely, and he understood instantly.

"Get us to port quickly before that thing mends itself and returns for us. It wants someone on this ship and as soon as we make port I will find out who. But right now my concern is Isabella, and your concern is getting us to port as quickly as possible."

I said shortly before taking Bella into _our _quarters, praying to whatever was out there that she was unharmed….as if it would matter, no harm could truly come to her considering what she was…but no need for that now I need to make sure she is alright in every way. Physically, emotionally, mentally.

"Bella. Bella, my love. Are you alright, please talk to me." I whispered as I got us onto the bed.

She sniffled a few times before looking up at me, her eyes red and puffy with tears.

"I thought I was dead." She whispered brokenly before I pulled her into my chest once more.

"No, I would never let such a thing happen my love. You should know that I shall protect you with my life."

"I do know that. You did save me after all."

She sat up to look me in the eyes, love, fear, trust, and many other emotions were showing through those beautiful blue eyes that I adored so.

"I thought I was going to lose you." I whispered sadly, stroking her damp hair that had fallen.

"I'm not going anywhere as long as I have you to protect me love."

"Good because I plan on marrying you and having a life with you."

She smiled widely before crashing her lips to mine, something I will cherish deeply after today. I almost lost the love of my life due to someone else's stupidity well that will never happen again.

No one will take my life from me, not even Davy Jones himself.

I'll kill anyone who tries to take Bella away from me.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked down at her sleeping form, she was so peaceful when she slept, even if she had just been swooped up and almost killed by the kraken.

I kissed her on the forehead before I slipped from the bed to head back onto the deck to find out who has brought that beast upon us. It couldn't be any of my men, we haven't been anywhere near Davy Johns.

So it must be one of our new arrivals, and I have a hunch who it may be. As I stepped onto deck everyone was quick at work, I looked behind me to see Jemmerson at the wheel with Jack and Gibbs standing with him.

"Ahoy Cap'n! How is Miss Bella? Pretty shook up I presume." Jemmerson yelled as I joined them up top.

"She was, I got her calmed down enough to where she fell asleep though. She should be alright."

"Good to hear boss. I don't know why that thing would be after us though, any thoughts?" he asked as I took the wheel from him, not even looking at the two pirates standing to the side.

"Yes actually." I whispered, causing Jemmerson to give me a strange look.

I just shook my head and kept my eyes forward, choosing not to broach the subject just yet. I would wait until we made port or we were alone, whichever came first.

"How much longer?" I asked while watching the calm waves of the sea as we sailed through.

"Maybe an hour or more Cap'n."

I nodded, I was barely in the mood to even be out here but since Bella was asleep I really had nothing better to do with my time.

It seemed slow, everything, as if we were going in slow motion as if to accentuate everything that was going on. I tried to pay as little attention as was possible as the men worked below me, Jemmerson talking as he led the two men away that had me uneasy-for that I was thankful-but most everything fell on deaf ears.

I wasn't really hearing everything as it came out, words were muffled sounds as if someone was cupping their hand over their mouth when they talked, and the wind and the sea sounded almost mute. I looked on with a vacant look that seemed to distress many as they slowed whenever they thought they were in my line of vision as they scurried across deck and once they noticed I wasn't truly looking at them they quickly walked away and began whispering.

What is wrong with me? Was it the fact that I had nearly lost my heart to the sea? OR was it the fact that I had almost lost her and there wasn't nothing I could have done about it? Or was I just scared to think that anything could hurt my indestructible heart? Or maybe it was the fact that there was a man on my ship that was responsible.

My thought process had decided to take a dark turn and I hated that because today was supposed to be a great day. I had just gotten engaged to the most beautiful woman in the whole world and I shouldn't have such dark thoughts but yet here I am.

"Is he alright?" I heard faintly as I kept my eyes forward.

"Not sure, he has been distant ever since he surfaced from his quarters. Maybe you can snap him out of it?"

"I'll try."

The next thing I knew someone very familiar was standing very close to my side, my body was ablaze at her close contact-something that is a reoccurrence every time she is around-I couldn't stop the smile that formed as she touched my arm.

"Lover, are you alright?" she whispered softly into my ear, concern clear in her voice as she spoke.

I couldn't help myself as I snaked my right arm around her waist, pulling her into my side as I often have when I steer the ship. No one thinks anything of it because I do it all the time, but they need to start thinking something of it, and fast because she is going to be my wife very soon.

"I am now." I whispered back softly, thankful that she was the only one up here to hear it.

She was the only person I would be soft and caring with, no one else was allowed to see it but her. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye to see she was eyeing me suspiciously, not truly believing me.

"Are you sure? Because if something is bothering you, you know that you can talk to me. Even if you just need to rant, I'm here to listen captain."

She said while placing a kiss on my cheek before trying to move away, but I kept a tight hold on her waist to let her know I needed her with me.

"Please don't, I can't have ye away from me right now love." I said pleadingly, needing her to know just how scared I had been earlier.

The look on her face told me that she knew because she had been the same way even if she would never admit it aloud. She snuggled up to me, enjoying the feel of her body against mine as we sailed on the open waters.

And everything seemed to come to life for me once again now that she was by my side, as if that were all it took. Everyone's voices came through clear and the waves crashing against the boat sounded as calming as ever and the wind felt brisk against my sticky hot skin.

This is what I loved about sailing, feeling the wind whip by and hearing the waves hit the bottom of the ship made it all feel real.

"What are you thinking about captain?" Bella asked softly while looking up at me with those beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"I'm thinking, that it is time to show the crew exactly what is going on here." I said seriously as I released the wheel and turned to face her.

Her eyes widened slightly in confusion as she watched me, calculating my every move in hopes she could tell what I was going to do.

But not even she could predict my intentions as I spun her around until she was in low dip, her eyes wide and a smile playing on her slightly opened mouth. She looked breath taking, once I was sure we had the crews attention I crashed my lips to hers in a passionate and fierce kiss.

Clearly claiming her as mine in front of everyone so they would finally know that the rumors they thought up in their head were half true. We are together.

It was silent for a long while as I thoroughly kissed my lover, her arms tight around my neck and a soft moan that I swallowed greedily as I claimed her mouth with mine. As the kiss deepened the ship finally roared to life with surprised and congratulatory shouts as the men hooted and hollered for us.

When I finally pulled out of the kiss Bella had a dreamy faraway look in her eye as righted her so we were both standing face to face as the crew continued to cheer. She was smiling, looking at me lovingly as I tucked some of her hair behind her ear before kissing her head.

"I love you." I whispered for only her to hear.

Her smile widened considerably, the dazed look finally leaving her as she realized for the first time what I had just done. I had finally given her what she wanted, to show my love for her in front of the whole crew.

"As I love you."

I pecked her lightly on the lips before grabbing a hold of the wheel once again with her secured tightly under my arm where she belonged.

"How would you feel about getting married?" I asked casually as the men began quieting and going back to work.

"What?" she asked me, looking startled but excited at the same time.

"You heard me. When we make port, will you marry me?" I asked, looking her in the eye this time.

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she looked upon me with such love, I have put this off for the last three years and I think it is finally time to make the commitment and make this woman mine forever.

"Of course I will." She whispered thickly before kissing me on the lips.

Before the kiss could go any further we were interrupted by Jemmerson, Jack and Gibbs who appeared before us. Bella cleared her throat as she pulled back from the kiss, opting to just stand at my side.

"Congratulation Cap'n! I never thought you and Miss Cullen would ever come out to the crew. And I see that there ring ye're trying to hide Miss, I'll be the first to tell ye I'm happy for the engagement."

This brought a smile to the both of our faces as we turned to look at Master Jemmerson, he has always been a sport in all this. He knew of the true nature of our affairs from the very beginning and never said anything to anyone. He is a true friend if I can call him that.

"Thank you Jemmerson, that means a lot." Isabella whispered gratefully as she held onto me.

"Aye, your sentiments mean a lot mate." Jemmerson nodded at my words, and then took on a contemplative look as he looked between me and my life.

"If ye don't mind me askin' sir," I nodded my consent as he paused. "When exactly will the weddin' be?" he asked curiously.

I smiled, because that wasn't an out of line question at all, and looked at Bella to convey that she should be the one to tell the good news. She looked at me excited before looking back to Jemmerson with the biggest smile on her face. The same one she had as when I first told her I loved her and when I asked her to marry me.

I love that smile.

"When we make port we plan to be married."

Jemmerson lit up at the news, conveying his excitement with nothing but his eyes and the smile on his face.

"That's fantastic! And lucky ye both be that I know just the person to marry ye once we get to Tortuga. And I'll know ye'll be wantin' a honeymoon, should we keep port in Tortuga for a while or would you like to take it some where's else?" he asked, just trying to help.

"Actually I already have a place in mind for the honeymoon. But I was planning on keeping in Tortuga for the night and then sailing for the island the next day, you and the men can stay in Tortuga and have a good time while me and my new wife have some alone time."

My words caused Isabella to giggle and Jemmerson to smile conspiratorially as they both new what I meant. I didn't really pay attention to Jack through the whole thing as he and Gibbs had chosen to remain silent throughout the entire conversation.

"Sounds just right Cap'n. I'll make arrangements for ye both to be married as soon as we dock, will ye be needin' any clothes for the occasion or are you just going to be married as ye are?"

I looked to Bella, that was up to her entirely, it's her wedding just as much as it is mine and if she wants to dress up then I shall. She looked at me, a soft smile playing on her lips and I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I actually have something in mind Jemmerson but thank you anyway." She spoke softly, almost inaudibly but I knew he had heard her.

"Then it's settled." I said in finality.

I kissed Bella's cheek before looking back to the ocean in front of me, completely ignoring the two men who were the reason for the Kraken's pursuit. I was still quite upset with the notion and I didn't really feel like addressing the matter right now. I was happy and I didn't want that to be ruined, this is me and Bella's day and nothing will change that.

I will make sure of it.

But, our luck is not that great and of course Jack decided to speak once he believe that the conversation of our upcoming wedding was over.

"So Alistair, have you thought about my proposal at all?" He asked eagerly, coming into view so that I would look at him.

"Actually Jack I have thought about it a little. And I am going to have to pass."

"What?" He asked startled and confused.

"Ye heard me Jack, as long as the Kraken is perusing ye I won't have ye on my ship putting my crew and my fiancée in danger."

He grew stiff, trying to think of something to say to make me think that my accusations were incorrect. But the look on his face was enough to tell me I was correct, and the rage in Isabella's features showed that she had thought the same and did not like the fact that he was trying to hide it from us.

"I can't believe you would come to such accusations Alistair. I thought we was friends, but I guess not. You don't even have any proof of this mate."

"Oh really? What's this then?" Bella asked suddenly.

Stepping forward she grabbed a hold of Jack's wrist and held it up to eye level where she proceeded to remove the gauze from his palm to reveal the unmistakable black spot in the center of it.

"AH! Black spot! Black spot!" Gibbs and Jemmerson crooned excitedly as they danced around and spit.

Bella released his wrist from her hold forcefully, pushing him away from her slightly. She was angry and if I didn't calm her down soon her eyes were going to be giving way to many questions.

"You come on this ship with that and then have the audacity to ask Alistair for help. You really are a character Jack Sparrow."

She spit angrily before turning away from us all and headed to the deck before disappearing into our quarters in a heated rage that I am sure I will feel the repercussions of later.

"It's Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." He whispered in exasperation.

I sighed heavily before turning back to the wheel, leaning on it heavily.

"Look, Jack. I'm sorry, and if I could risk it I would. But I have to think about what is best for my crew. If it were me in your position you would do the same would you not?" I asked while looking at him sideways.

"Well, since you put it that way I guess you are right. Thanks for the honesty, and I never meant to put your dear Isabella in any danger what so ever. I didn't know he was so close to us or I never would have stepped foot aboard your ship."

"And I believe that Jack I truly do. Thanks for the honesty, I respect you more for that."

Before Jack could respond there was yelling from above the sails.

"LAND HO! LAND HO!"

We all looked forward eagerly, it has been awhile since we have seen familiar land, seeing the greenery not but a few miles ahead of us. I heard Bella emerge from below me as she came to see what all the fuss was about. I didn't have to be looking directly at her to know she was smiling, excited to finally be setting foot on land.

"Looks like we will be married sooner than you thought love!" I yelled to her teasingly.

The men laughed as they moved to their stations, moving to get us there quicker, Bella looked up at me from the main deck with a devious smile on her face and a glint in her eye.

_Not soon enough lover. _

* * *

**_Sorry this chapter took so long to get here guys! it wont happen again I assure you I just had a lot going on and was unable to really get on my computer at all the past couple of days. the next chapter will be the long awaited wedding and then it will get even better as I throw in some pirate pillaging. Fun right? lol please review I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. _**


	4. Chapter 4

Finally we had reached land, and even if it was the drunken Island of Tortuga, it was a sight for sore eyes. As soon as we were docked the men went to the tavern and Jemmerson, Bella, myself, and even Jack and Gibbs went to meet with the man who will be marrying us.

Bella had a glow to her that I have never seen, the sight of her smile just made my heart swell in joy. Knowing that I put that smile on her face, brings me peace.

"I can't believe it." She whispered softly, for my ears only.

"Well believe it lover. It's happening." I whispered right back, laying a kiss to her temple.

I squeezed her tightly in my arms as we followed Jemmerson to the small chapel that I had never known was here. This place is a menace and I never like stopping here, even before I found Bella-ironically this is where we met-I just never liked the drunkenness of the place.

I may be a pirate but I don't relish the thought of treating women the way these men do just because they are drunk, and even when they are sober. And yet the women let themselves be treated this way, it just sickens me all together.

"Here we are Cap'n!" Jemmerson exclaimed with glee as we came to the small house.

This is supposed to be a chapel? It looks more run down than the whole Island itself.

"We are just meeting him here before we are married. We are to be wed on the ship."

"Of course sir, of course. He just needs to go through a few things before we get started, and don't worry he isn't a drunkard like the rest of this god forsaken place. This way."

This put me a bit at ease, I do not wish to be wed on such an Island I would much rather be married on my own ship and I know that Isabella feels the same.

"Jemmerson my boy! How are you! Long time no see."

"Father!"

We all stopped, shocked at the exchange that was taking place in front of us. Did Jemmerson just call him 'Father'?

They embraced heartily, the man laying a kiss on Jemmerson's head before looking at the rest of us, a smile on his face.

"I'm guessing the two holding each other so close is the happy couple then?" he asked while looking to Jemmerson and then myself for confirmation.

"Yes they are. Father I would like you to meet Captain Alistair and his lovely bride-to-be Isabella."

"Ah, it is lovely to meet the both of you. How long have you been together if you don't mind my curiosity?"

"Not at all, we have been together for three years. Just engaged actually, we wanted to be married as soon as possible and so the first port we came to seemed the best."

"Oh yes, I am elated you have chosen to be wed here. As I'm sure ye have gathered I am Jemmerson's father. Yay I was a pirate for many a year, but sadly I had to let it go and join society. Was I happy when my son followed my footsteps, not a damn bit but what could I do?"

He asked rhetorically, the man seemed well enough, and to be a pirate at one time in his life was fairly impressive considering he is now a priest.

"Thank you so much for doing this on such short notice, I do hope it won't put you in a bad spot."

My Isabella, always the considerate one, how she can be that way and still be a pirate I have yet to figure out. The things I have seen her do and how lethal she can be, you would never guess that she is as compassionate as she is.

"Oh no my dear. Not at all, I am happy to do a favor such as this. Now where will we be doing the ceremony and when?"

"Preferably sunset and on the ship if it does not put you out."

"It sounds great. Will your crew be in attendance?"

"They will all more than likely be drunk by sunset so I doubt it."

"We'll be there mate, along with Jemmerson I am sure." Jack spoke up, now I know why he came along.

They wanted to be a part of it as well, and I appreciate that. Bella on the other hand rolled her eyes at the thought of Jack Sparrow being anywhere near her wedding.

"Alright then, sounds smashing. I will meet you on the ship at sunset, will you be needing any dress wear? I'm sure we can find you something." The man asked politely, just doing his job.

"No actually I have everything we will need." Bella spoke softly, a smile on her face.

She still wouldn't show me what she had stowed away and I am sure she will send me out of the quarters to change so that I wouldn't see her before we are wed.

"Sounds perfect. We will all meet at the ship let's say twenty minutes before sunset so you can get ready."

"Great, thank you again." I said while holding my hand out to shake his firmly.

He shook it with a hard squeeze before Isabella and I walked out, leaving Jemmerson and the others to talk with his father for a little while. I am sure they only stayed behind to give us our privacy, and it was well appreciated.

I looked down to my love to see she was tense, her eyes shifting frantically as she surveyed the perimeter around us. I knew that look, it means she needs to feed and she is looking for the perfect opportunity.

I looked to the right to see someone lurking suspiciously in between two of the buildings just out of the way. I nudged her gently, as not to startle her as I knew she was very delicate when in this trance. Her head turned sharply to where I had been looking, as if she knew my thoughts, and if she did I would not be surprised.

"Stay here, please Alistair." She whispered before starting that way, me right behind her much to her dismay.

"You never listen."

"Why would I? I have seen this many a time my love you do not scare me."

"I should." She whispered in a lethal tone as we disappeared between the horribly constructed buildings and into the shadow of them.

I couldn't see very well even though it was still quite bright outside, it's because of my 'human eyes' as Isabella calls them. All I heard was the ripping of fabric and then the distinct sound of grunts as Isabella fed from the man.

I looked behind me to make sure no one was looking this way, in fear she may be caught at any moment. When suddenly I realized she was standing right beside me, a sated smile on her face and her eyes vibrant once again as she smiled up at me.

Pure perfection.

"Better?" I asked softly, looking behind her as if I could see the man.

"Yes, and he will be awaking any moment so we better get moving."

I nodded before wrapping my arm around her waist and hurrying away from the scene and back toward the Black Swan.

"You never cease to amaze me my love." Was all I said as we boarded the ship, her in my arms securely and a grin widening her face to the point that I thought she was going to crack.

"I love you." She said suddenly, stopping in front of our quarter doors.

"As I love you." I returned while looking at her curiously.

"Are you sure this is what you want Alistair?" she asked, unsure.

I was shocked, I would have never expected her to have cold feet. She has been waiting for this day for three years and now that it is happening she gets nervous? No. There is more to this.

"I am more than sure of it. Why do you ask?"

"Because, Alistair I don't want you making a decision you may regret later. I know you want me to change you and I will I told you I would. But, I don't want you to resent me for it later. I love you too much to lose you."

A few tears escaped from her beautiful crystal eyes and I wiped them away quickly before they could go any further.

"Don't. Ever. Think. I will stop loving you. Ever. You are my heart Isabella, my life. Without you in my life I would be nothing. I would be the same shell of a man that I was years ago before I met you. I love you with all my heart and I know for a fact that this is what I want. The question is, is this what you want?"

I asked sincerely, for the first time in perfect grammar as well, I could see the pride in her eyes as she looked upon me with a teary smile.

"I wouldn't want anyone else." She whispered before leaning up to kiss me on the lips.

"Ahem!"

I growled menacingly, causing Isabella to giggle as we pulled apart to see the men to be in attendance to the wedding standing on the main deck looking at us expectantly.

"Yes?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Almost time Cap'n. Don't ye think ye both should be gettin' ready?" Jemmerson asked with a suggestive lilt to his voice as he raised his eyebrows.

"Of course, let me just grab my clothes." I whispered before entering the quarters with Isabella giggling away.

"Keep laughing, go on." I said as she walked over to the small wardrobe to grab something for me and herself that she would not let me see.

"Here you are love, now go get ready and I will meet you out there soon."

"Can't I just change in here with you as always?" I asked with a pout as she handed me black trousers, and a beige chemise along with a light brown vest.

"Of course not lover. You can't see my dress yet, I won't allow it now go!"

She said while pushing me out the door and shutting it in my face so I wouldn't have the chance to turn and say anything. I heard Jemmerson, Jack and Gibbs snickering at me as I walked across deck and down below so I could get ready.

I didn't even pay them any mind, I was getting ready to marry the most amazing woman I have ever met in my entire life. And when I am ready to give up being a pirate she will change me and we will be together for all eternity.

I understand her concerns for my decision of course, but I know what I want. And she is what I want, I can't change that and I know she wouldn't change it either.

She is my forever and I know that I am hers. We were always meant to be, we are mates and no matter what anyone says I know that it was fate that brought us together three years ago.

"It's time Cap'n. Don't you look sharp as a sword?!" Jemmerson exclaimed as I ascended the stairs up to the deck.

"Thank you mate."

"Don't be nervous." Jack commented as I went to stand in front of Jemmerson's father who was smiling, does he ever stop that?

"I'm not. I have been waiting three years for this, I'm ready to make her mine."

Jack smirked and nodded his head looking to where Jemmerson had crossed the deck to knock on the quarter doors so Isabella would know it was time before he returned to where we were standing on the other side.

I waited anxiously to see her, just to see her beautiful face to know this was all real and that I wasn't just in another of my dreams turned a nightmare. After a few moments had gone by and I thought I really was in a dream, the doors finally opened and out stepped my goddess.

The men all stared wide eyed as I gasped too softly for them to even register. She looked magnificent. I had seen her in a dress only once and that had been glorious as we had a sword fight, but this is no comparison.

She looked stunning as she walked toward me with a vibrant smile on her face that light up the orange and pink sky. She was wearing a beige dress similar to my shirt, it hugged her figure tightly as it fanned out at her hips. It was long sleeved, and those flowed out at the wrists as well, and the dress was pure lace. It had a plunging neck line that showed the tops of her breasts wondrously.

I couldn't help but to stare for a moment before looking into her eyes, she knew where I had been looking. And she didn't care, she knew how much I craved her. Her eyes were sparkling with tears of joy, it was then that I noticed her beautiful blonde locks as they cascaded down her back in thick tendril curls.

She finally, finally reached me and I took her hand in mine eagerly. A smile on my face to match hers, this will by far be the happiest memory I hold.

I kissed her hand before turning us to face the priest, he looked overjoyed at our affection. He must be a fan of love because not once has he looked at us without a smile on his face, strange man.

"We gather here today to join these two in matrimony. If anyone has a reason that these two should not be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace."

He paused for a moment, even though no one in their right mind would say a damn thing. Even if they did I'd pull my sword on them, no one is objecting to this union I promise you.

"Alright, Alistair repeat after me. I, Alistair take thee Isabella, to have and to hold till death do us part."

Thank god he skipped all the long drawled out words that meant nothing to the both of us and got right down to business.

I smiled, taking both her hands in mine and facing her fully before speaking his exact words. Bella smiled widely at every word I spoke, tears welling in her eyes at every word I spoke.

"Isabella repeat after me. I, Isabella take thee Alistair, to have and to hold till death do us part."

She spoke flawlessly throughout her vows, never skipping a beat as she looked directly into my eyes to communicate her love for me without even having to say it directly.

The priest went on for a little while longer before we finally made it to the 'I do's'. I wasn't very happy about this but I said nothing.

"Do you Alistair take Isabella to be your lawful wedded wife?" I smiled widely as I answered.

"I do."

At this a lone tear slipped down Isabella's cheek, to which I gladly wiped away. Winking at her for good measure, she giggled softly.

"Do you Isabella take Alistair to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." The best words I have ever heard in my life, I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my chest.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

And boy did I ever. I wasted no time in pulling her into my arms and crashing my lips to hers. She threw her arms around my neck and plunged her fingers into my hair, pulling softly as I kissed her into oblivion. The men hooted and hollered for us as we remained in our lip lock, relishing in the moment. She was mine, she was finally mine.

Finally when we pulled apart I laid my forehead upon hers and just held her close, I couldn't believe it.

"I love you." I whispered for only her ears.

"I love you too."

"I give you for the first time Captain Alistair and Isabella Bower."

The men cheered once again at his statement, my wife, my love, she has my name. I still can't grasp this moment in its entirety.

"To the happy couple!" Jemmerson and Gibbs yelled as we looped arms.

"How about it Mrs. Bower?" I asked as we headed for a round of drinks before my wife and I retired for the night.

"I will never tire of hearing that." She sighed happily as we all piled up deck behind the wheel where Jemmerson had set up the drinks.

"Good because I'm sure he will be using it as much as possible." Jack commented as he took his cup in his hand, going to take a swig but was stopped by Isabella's raised brow.

"Ah, toasts. Continue."

"Well considering I am the only one to ever see the two of ye together in ye're entirety. I must say I have never seen a love such as the one ye both share. It's truly beautiful and ye have a once in a life time love that I am sure will never fade."

"To many happy years of marriage ol' friend." Jack added once Jemmerson was finished.

We all raised our glasses before taking a swig of the rum that I knew was awaiting me, Bella wasn't much of a drinker but she wasn't about to say anything.

I couldn't keep my hands off her, her body had to be as close to me as possible and it still wasn't close enough. Not until I had truly made her mine, not until the men leave and I strip that dress from her body.

Calm down Alistair, soon enough.

And as if she were reading my mind again, Bella patted my arm lovingly while sending a wink in my direction before listening to the men's conversation once again as if she had never looked away.

I wasn't paying attention and I knew Bella wasn't, all we want is to be alone. That dress of hers is truly tempting me at the moment, I soon found out after the ceremony that there was no back to her dress. So every time I rested my hand on her back I was met with no cloth, but skin. Smoot, silky skin that I was all too familiar with.

It has been driving me insane and all I want is to take her down into the quarters and have my way with her like I have wanted to do since we met.

As if reading my mind at that moment my new wife looked at me with a glimmer in her eye that said she felt the same way.

She sent me a wink and one last haughty look that said 'soon enough'. And I just couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally. Finally. We were _finally _alone.

"I love you Bella." I whispered against the skin of her neck.

She shivered as my lips caressed the back of her neck and my hands rubbed up and down her arms slowly. She was so soft, and I was ready to rid her of her dress.

"Alistair." She whispered breathlessly as my right arm encircled her waist and pulled her into my body so she was able to feel my need.

"Yes my love?"

"I'm not sure if I can. I don't want to hurt you lover."

I turned her in my arms so that she was looking at me, her eyes were glistening, she was afraid and I didn't want her to be. She doesn't need to be.

"Hey, I know you can do this. You won't hurt me love."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you."

And that was all she needed to hear before her lips crashed upon mine in a passionate fiery kiss. I pulled her as close to my body as I could, my hands splayed on her bare back as hers entwined in my hair.

"I love you." She whispered softly as she pulled away from the kiss, her eyes hooded and darkening.

"As I love you."

With this she began slowly unbuttoning my shirt, looking into my eyes the whole time with such passion. Once my shirt and vest was open her hands went from my chest all the way down to my abs. I leaned my head back, loving the feel of her hands on my chest.

And then she left a soft, hot kiss on my chest right where my heart was. I shivered slightly as I shrugged the material off my shoulders, leaving me completely bare chested in front of the love of my life.

It's not like she has never seen me completely bare before, because she has, but this is different than all those times. We are giving ourselves together for the first time ever, as husband and wife.

She was busy admiring and exploring my chest as I worked the small pearl buttons of her dress. I could hear her soft sigh as I reached the last button just above her behind, instead of undoing it I turned her in my arms so her back was facing me.

I laid soft kisses across the back of her shoulders and down her back until I reached the very last button that would release her from her dress. I pulled it with my teeth and it released almost immediately.

Bella gasped softly as the fine material slipped from her body and pooled around her feet. Before turning her around to look at me I let my hands roam her body from her shoulders down to her waist until I grasped her waist and pulled her around to look at me.

Her eyes were shining brightly with love and passion as I took her into my arms and walked toward the bed.

"I want you." I whispered huskily into her ear once she was settled onto the bed splayed out before me in all her glory.

"Then have me."

I looked into her eyes, seeing the love, the want, the lust, the passion, everything that was reflected in my eyes at this very moment. This woman is my life, my love and I don't know what I would ever do without her.

I kissed her once heatedly before getting off the bed to pull my trousers off, my wife's eyes darkened with hunger as I undid my belt of my pants before slipping them from my hips. She smirked as she watched me crawl predatorily toward her.

"Alistair." She moaned softly as my lips caressed her soft skin.

"Yes love?"

"Make love to me."

My eyes instantly shot to hers, because it was happening it was truly happening. I smiled widely at her, giving her a quick kiss to the lips before taking my member in my hands and aligning myself with her entrance.

I looked into her eyes as I pushed slowly into her, loving the feel of her warmth as she enveloped me completely. Her face contorted in pain slightly but her eyes never left mine as I pushed all the way inside her.

I stopped when I was finally enveloped in her warmth, giving her time to adjust to me before I made her mine for the first time. She nodded her head softly, giving me permission to move.

At first my movements were painfully slow, for the both of us, but with every thrust of my hips the look of pain left her face and was replaced by sure bliss.

My lips were latched onto her neck, sucking and kissing my way down her chest as I made love to her. Her moans filled the quietness of the quarters, mixed with the sound of our skin moving against one another and the sound was music to my ears.

The feel of her heat surrounding me was like no other, I wasn't sure how much longer I would last but I would make sure she came before I did.

"Alistair."

"Almost love, I need you to come with me Bella." I rasped out as I grabbed onto her hips.

I picked up the pace, her pants becoming quicker as well, as we neared our orgasms together. It took a few more thrusts before our bodies shook violently.

"OH SWEET MOTHER MARY!"

"BELLA!"

I looked down at my wife, her eyes were closed tight but her face showed pure bliss with a soft smile on her lips. She looked so beautiful with her hair fanned across the pillow, skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat from our love making. She never looked more beautiful.

I smiled widely, knowing that this glorious creature was mine and mine alone. It made my heart sore.

"So beautiful." I whispered while caressing her cheek.

Her eyes opened slowly to look up at me, her beautiful smile gracing her lips-instantly arousing me again-she giggled softly as she felt it because I just so happened to still be inside her.

"You're my wife."

"And you're my husband."

She propped herself up on her elbows so that she was almost looking straight into my eyes. I shivered at hearing the words that fell from her lips. We're married, husband and wife, partners. I just can't believe it.

"Isabella Marie Bower." I whispered, just trying it out.

She smiled brightly at me, I could see the spark in her eye as I used her new name, knowing she loved hearing it as much as I loved saying it.

"Promise me something lover."

"Anything."

"Promise me that it will always be like this."

I looked at her for a long moment, wondering what she meant. She looked sincere and slightly worried and this didn't set well with me.

"What do you mean Bella?" I asked before pulling out of her and laying down with her in my arms.

"I mean, us, Alistair. I don't want things to change between us, ever. After I change you, things will be different, you're whole life will change. And I don't want our love or the way we are with one another to change. You are everything to me and I don't know what I would do if that ever changed, I-"

Her words caught on a sob as she spoke, I felt bad instantly as I pulled her closer to my chest while trying to calm her down. I hate seeing my love cry, especially over me, and on our wedding night no doubt.

"Shh, my love, shh. I promise you that no matter what. Nothing shall ever change. I'll make sure of this, pirate's honor."

She giggled at my words, I know how much she loves it when I use pirates honor or pirates code to make a promise to her.

"I love you so much Captain Bower." I smiled widely, looking down at the beautiful angel in my arms.

"As I love ye, first mate Bower."

My angel giggled uncontrollably as I kissed her neck lovingly, my hands began roaming her body once more and the night began all over again.

How I love this little vixen. Rarely is she ever vulnerable, and it is times like that that show me just how vulnerable she can truly be under her tough sexy exterior that I crave so much.

I will love and protect this woman for the rest of me life, no matter what she will always be the number one person in my life. I will do anything to keep her safe.

Little did I know, I would be put in the very position to fight for the love of my life sooner than I ever thought.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but it was just a small bit of their wedding night to set up for the next chapter which will be a pretty big deal.**


End file.
